A Snake's Blossom
by sak-urra12
Summary: Sasuke is now in Akatsuki, with Naruto, as the leader, but sasuke still needs to revive his clan so he picks none other that sakura haruno. Naruto and him are attacking konoha to retrive their girls and their treasure. Their sons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked down through the grand hallways of the mansion, making my way to my meeting room. The guards greeted me with respect; well it was mostly fear since I could kill them without hesitation, which is usually when I'm frustrated or angry. Am I frustrated? Yes. Am I angry? Not really. Why? Well, here's my story. I had two goals in my life. One: revenge. Two: revive clan.

I'm pretty sure you know who I am now. Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan that had perished a long time ago by none other that my brother, Itachi Uchiha. Bastard.

Anyways, as I was saying, my first goal: complete, second goal: in process. I was frustrated because I could no longer hold it in anymore. I wanted my cherry blossom right now, but I knew I had to be patience, but not for long.

I was in Akatsuki right now, as the leader. Yes, you heard right. I was the leader now, along with Naruto. He and I both killed Pein. It was easy. Pein no match for me…fine, us. Akatsuki is a huge organization now. We are the most feared in this world , specially the leaders.

We were attacking konoha in two days. Why? We need to show them who's stronger … and because we want our girls. It's also for another reason that Naruto and I found out about recently. It's very frustrating. Naruto keeps blabbing about this precious Hinata. What does he even see in that girl? He might be dangerous. I admit, but he's still talkative. Not as much as before but still.

We, both Naruto and I, have spent our time with our girls but just for one night which wasn't enough for us. I still remember the night I broke her fragile figure. She looked beautiful laying there on the bed under me. So, I want it again, but this time, she's staying.

I saw a figure of a person in the left corner of the meeting room. I saw a devilish grin on him.

"Let's go, Naruto."

"With pleasure," he replied.

Konoha

"Kyosuke, baby, stop crying," Sakura said to the one year old infant that was in her arms. "It's alright. Mommy's here."

It was almost midnight and Kyosuke had started crying, like any other baby in the world. As Kyosuke silenced a bit, Sakura put him down in a crib gently.

"I'll be right back with the milk. Okay?" She then left, not knowing that there was a figure looking at her from the window. Kyosuke had started whining again when he felt his mother leave the room.

"Shhhh………" Kyosuke heard a new voice say.

Kyosuke just stared as the person shushed him. The person took his hand gently as not to hurt him and kissed it. He slowly motioned his hand in a circle on the baby's stomach causing the baby to giggle.

"Kyosuke! I got your-[gasp]…" Sakura dropped the bottle on the ground as she saw a man leaning against her baby's crib. "…Sasuke-kun…"

"When were you going to tell me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he lifted **his** baby off the crib and into his arms.

"Put him down, Sasuke!"

"You didn't answer me, love. You know I don't like to repeat myself!" He said in a very cold tone. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I-I-I don't k-know" Sakura stuttered. "Put him back, Sasuke. Please."

Sasuke looked at the little boy with dark hair that looked at him and turned to face Sakura, then looked back down and kissed the baby's forehead. "You want the baby, Come get him." He looked at her face then. Before Sakura could say another word, he had disappeared.

…_Sasuke…Kun…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I looked out the window, at the place he was standing before. Sasuke, where's my baby? How is he? Thoughts were passing my mind. What should I do? Then one thought passed my head which got me worried about Hinata. I quickly ran towards her house. She lives in an apartment now. When I got to her door, I heard voices. I hid my chakra.

"Please, stay"

"I will. That's why I came here. Sasuke agreed with me that I should stay too. His making plans on leaving Akatsuki too. He didn't want to stay in the organization anymore. His going to be Otokage ( like hokage, except it's for sound). He even let the people decide if they wanted him as one. I'm staying. Don't worry."

I recognized the voices. Naruto and Hinata. Naruto's staying! I was a little jealous from Hinata at the moment. She got family now. They were going to stay here. I couldn't get Sasuke to stay. I was very jealous. I left before they could notice me.

I went to the place where Sasuke had left me unconscious. I sat on the bench thinking.

I don't want to go, do I? But I want my baby! What should I do? I could feel the presence behind me.

"I'll go," I whispered quietly.

"Very well," said a very husky voice. It kind of made me wet. The feeling was amazing, wanting, but very, very wrong. "Naruto won't be coming with us."

"I know," I replied.

"Let's go."

I suddenly felt a pain in my neck and then every thing turned black.

WHEN I AWOKE

When I awoke, everything around me was gorgeous. I was on a huge bed. It was black in colour and I noticed that there were bright red colored rose petals around me. The shocking thing was that there was a snake on my body, a live one. My legs were tied on the bed post apart from each other, knees bent, so my sweet sots were exposed. My hands were tied on top of my head. I moaned when snake went past between my legs. It was so arousing. It embarrassed me so much because Sasuke was right beside me looking at this.

"Nice to know that you like it," he said when I kept moaning as the thing kept rubbing on me.


End file.
